2010-12-24
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info (Christmas) Sia Furler, Jimmy Barnes, Denise Scott, Jimeoin, Guests: Sia Furler, Jimmy Barnes, Denise Scott, Jimeoin Official description Episode One (24/12/2010) A Very Specky Christmas 2010 We will be celebrating Christmas and recapping the year that was 2010 with all the usual joy and merriment when we bring you A Very Specky Christmas this Christmas Eve at 8.30pm. This year we are coming live from Santa's Workshop and will be joined by Aussie rock icon Jimmy Barnes, Spicks and Specks family member Denise Scott, 2010 ARIA winner Sia Furler and Australia's favourite Irish comedian Jimeoin. Myf's Team Jimmy Barnes has been there and back. He's tasted glory as the most successful Australian rock & roll singer. He's also struggled with the pressures of being a tall poppy and he's wrestled his own demons. It's been a wild ride. As lead singer for Cold Chisel, he fronted one of Australia's most successful rock bands. Hailing from Adelaide, they were responsible for many Australian classics including Breakfast at Sweethearts, Choir Girl and their most memorable khe Sanh. After the band split in '84, he quickly embarked on his long and successful solo career spanning over 20 years. In 2005, he was inducted into the ARIA Hall of Fame in his own right (Cold Chisel had already been inducted in 1993). This year saw the release of Jimmy's 16th solo album - Rage and Ruin. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Adelaide born singer Sia Furler, known simply as Sia, rose to fame when she moved to the UK and release her debut solo album Healing is Difficult. A number of underground club hits came from the album, when tracks such as Drink To Get Drunk and Little Man were remixed. The album also garnered interest from downtempo music duo, Zero 7 which lead to her providing the vocals for 3 of their albums. Since then she has continued to grow her fan base with solo albums Colour the Small One, Lady Croissant and Some People Have Real Problems. Sia has had an outstanding 2010 releasing her highly anticipated fifth album We are Born which effortlessly mixes acid-jazz with poppy dance floor tracks. The album won her ARIAs for Best Independent Release and Best Pop Release and her video for the catchy single Clap your Hands ''. Born in Northern Ireland, '''Jimeoin' made his name as a comedian here in Australia. He is known and loved for his brilliantly funny wit and charming observations on the absurdities of every-day life. A familiar face on Australian television, Jimeoin has appeared on all the nation's top variety and comedy programs including Rove, The Panel, Thank God You're Here and Full Frontal. The three series of his own hit show Jimeoin consistently won the ratings. He has also written and starred in two feature films, The Craic and The Extra. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes